


Four Boys go to an Island

by mariothellama



Series: What the boys did next summer [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nudity, Summer Holidays, on an island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: At the end of a long, hard season, Marco & Erik, Matze & Auba go on a dream holiday to a secluded and private island resort. There is no foursome - these boys are close but they don't share - but swimming naked together and relaxing by the pool in the sun might give them ideas. Matze and Auba spend the afternoon together by the pool, Marco and Erik in their villa.





	1. Matze & Auba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> For Blue_Night. You know why. This is all your fault. I blame you entirely for this. I hope you like the boys' new adventure. And I left the door open for a continuation. Maybe a hotel suite with the connecting door left open?

Matze was almost asleep when Auba crawled into bed behind him, snuggling up close, nosing against the soft, short hairs on the back of his head and planting small, wet kisses on his neck.

Matze sighed. ‘Auba … sorry … not tonight … too tired.’ Matze was tired, exhausted to his bones. He had wanted to take on more responsibility this season, had wanted to become a key member of the team, and was really happy with how things were going. But as a central defender, the last line of defence before the two Romans, his body was taking a battering as the weeks wore on. He was only being kept going by the physios and Auba’s love.

‘It’s not that … well you know that I almost always want that … but …’ Auba stroked Matze’s cheek lovingly. ‘I know how tired you are. I had an idea. Well more accurately Marco had an idea …’

Now Matze was wide awake. He had learned to be deeply suspicious of the words ‘Marco’ and ‘idea’ in the same sentence, especially when they came out of Auba’s mouth.

‘Marco?’

‘Yes. I know that we are going to Freiburg to see your friends and family. But Marco suggested that we could go on holiday with him and Erik as well. Nobody would be suspicious of four team mates traveling together, especially when they know that Marco and I are bros and you and Erik are friends. And Marco can find us a place where we can be absolutely alone and undisturbed.’

Matze sighed again. Of all the many things he hadn’t expected when he and Auba got together, one of the most bizarre was this strange friendship foursome they were now part of. Auba’s best bro was Matze’s friend’s boyfriend. Yep, that had really happened.

‘Matze!’ pleaded Auba. ‘Just think. You. Me. Sun. A pool. A beach. Maybe a spa. Cocktails. Day after day of relaxing, wearing as little clothing as possible.’

That did sound good to Matze, especially the Auba wearing very little clothing bit. And the idea of his tired and aching muscles and bones soaking up the warmth of the sun. That sounded blissful. But with Erik. And Marco!

Matze thought for a moment. He had always liked and respected their star left winger. Even if he was sometimes a little too crazy for Matze’s comfort. But he had got to know a different side of Marco during these months he had been together with Auba. The Marco who was fiercely loyal to and protective of his friends, a circle which now seemed to include Matze. And the more private Marco, the one only a select group of people were privileged to see, the one who loved and cherished Erik and planted soft kisses on his hair. Even a more serious, thoughtful and reflective Marco. Sometimes at least. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

‘OK.’ he agreed, really hoping that he would not live to regret this.

And that was how Matze found himself in Frankfurt Airport one day in June, boarding a Lufthansa plane on a ten hour flight to an island somewhere off the coast of Africa.

***

Ten hours later they landed on Mahé, the main island of the Seychelles. Marco had even managed to bring them somewhere where the main language was French, which made Auba beam with happiness. They were met at the airport, escorted through immigration and ushered to the helicopter that would take them to their final destination.

As Marco and Auba excitedly rushed ahead to the helicopter, and it was kind of cute that they were still able to show so much enthusiasm about things like this, Matze felt he had to ask something.

‘Erik. I really hate to ask. But what is this all costing? I’d never spend this much on a holiday.’

Erik smiled. ‘It’s a present from Marco. He’d be really embarrassed if he knew I’d told you, but one of the reasons for this trip is that he thought you deserved something special after the season you have played. He understands what a big year this was for you. He’s been there too.’

Matze felt a slight lump in his throat at this.

‘I know that this isn’t your thing,’ Erik continued, ‘that you don’t like this ostentatious footballer lifestyle, but sadly there’s not much choice for us. I suspect Marco would be just as private if he was here with his wife or girlfriend, but it is an even bigger deal with me. He’d never risk me being exposed in the press because of him. And he feels that even more strongly about you and Auba. You see, he knows that he is the biggest draw for the paparazzi, that it is him being here that is the big danger for us. The money isn’t buying luxury. It’s buying a week of privacy for us. I wish it wasn’t like that, but that’s how it is right now. As long as we want to keep on playing.’ Erik shrugged sadly.

And when they arrived on the former pirate island of Frégate, Matze had to admit that Marco’s choice of holiday destination was truly breathtaking. Marco had booked them into a small estate, with a main building, three separate sleeping villas, a butler and their own chef. They could have meals and drinks served wherever and whenever they wanted. There was an infinity pool with a view of the ocean, a gazebo and a poolside dining area. And they could reserve a beach just for their own private use!

But it was the island itself that took Matze’s breath away, with beautiful beaches, stunning views of the ocean, hiking trails and its own private harbour. The whole island was a conservation zone, with unique fauna and flora, and everything was sustainably grown and as ecologically neutral as possible. And, most exciting of all, there were giant tortoises and turtles wandering about! Matze was now almost as excited as Marco and Auba and he knew that he would struggle to get to sleep that night. But the exhaustion from the hard season and the long hours of traveling finally did the trick.

***

Matze woke up with butterflies of excitement in his stomach on the first day of this amazing holiday. After a late breakfast, the plan was to gather round the pool for a relaxing morning. Marco and Erik arrived by the poolside wearing shorts, happy and relaxed, holding hands like a couple of loved-up teenagers. Matze was also wearing shorts, albeit slightly less revealing ones than his friends. But Matze’s mouth had quite literally dropped open when he saw what Auba was wearing. Frankly it was a miracle that he hadn’t started drooling on the spot.

Auba had decided that the perfect poolside attire for a holiday with their friends was – and there really was no other way to put this - incredibly figure-hugging tight white Speedos. Seriously. The sight was almost more arousing than a fully naked Auba would have been. The contrast between Auba’s beautiful cappuccino coloured skin and the dazzling white fabric was mesmerising. The fabric hugged Auba’s perfectly shaped buttocks and Matze didn’t even want to contemplate what else it was hugging. The toned and defined ridges of Auba’s strong abdominal muscles led Matze’s eyes inexorably down to the delights that lay below, like a ‘come and get it here’ sign. Matze felt that he might be in for a very uncomfortable morning indeed.

After an hour or so relaxing in the sun, Matze finally began to feel that he had regained his composure. Marco suggested that they go for a swim in the infinity pool. They were used to being very active and needed some exercise after the long flight yesterday, not to mention the fact that Marco and Auba could be positively hyperactive at times.

Matze chuckled. ‘What! Are you actually going to get that carefully styled hair wet?’

Marco stuck his tongue out at him. ‘I’m on holiday you know. With my boyfriend,’ Marco stretched the word ‘boyfriend’ out to its maximum length, ‘who still loves me even when my hair isn’t perfect.’

Then Marco said something that completely wiped the smile off Matze’s face. ‘We are totally private here. Let’s swim naked!’

To Matze’s horror, both Auba and Erik seemed to have no problem with this idea and he quickly found himself looking at his boyfriend and two friends, all of whom were completely naked.

It was Erik who noticed his hesitation. Matze was doing that thing he always did whenever he felt self-conscious or needed something to focus on, repeatedly running his hand over his hair and twisting the longer strands between his fingers. ‘Matze? Is everything OK?’

Auba turned to face him. ‘Matze! Chéri! We don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable.’

By now Matze could feel the hot blush spreading over his face. This was silly. He should have no problem with this. But he did.

Now it was Marco spoke. ‘I’m really sorry Matze. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I just didn’t think. We’re so used to being around each other in the showers, in the locker room. I never thought it would be a problem. I just thought it would feel so free, so liberating, to be able to swim naked here, in privacy, with this wonderful view of the ocean.’

‘I know. It’s just at work … www … well … I’m not with my llll … lover at work …’ Matze stammered. ‘I try really hard not to think of Auba that way at work … because … www … well …’ Matze’s voice trailed off.

Marco smiled in sudden understanding. ‘I get it! You’re worried your body might … um … reveal how much you … um … appreciate Auba. I’m surprised you survived that Speedo stunt he pulled earlier unscathed!’

Now it was Auba’s turn to stick his tongue out at Marco.

‘Seriously,’ Marco continued, ‘do you think I can look at Erik when he’s like this and be guaranteed to remain unimpressed?’ Erik smirked in quiet satisfaction and his eyes danced with mischievous sparks.

‘At work I ignore it and focus on being professional. But here? In this beautiful place? Away from our everyday lives? Who cares! I am with people who matter to me and I can be totally relaxed and at ease with. That’s why I wanted you and Auba to come on holiday with us. It’s much more fun with friends. And if needs must, why do you think I booked this whole estate with the separate sleeping villas?’

As Matze thought about it, Marco was perfectly right. So he stepped out of his shorts and jumped into the pool.

***

Marco was more than right. It felt wonderful to swim naked in the open air, the warmth of the sun caressing every inch of his skin, to feel totally free and unencumbered. Matze finally felt the stress and tension of the long, hard season begin to wash out of his body. They swam. And splashed each other. And he and Auba kissed, reveling in the sheer gorgeousness of the sensation of their bodies naked and pressed together under the water. He knew that somewhere in the large infinity pool Marco and Erik were doing the same. But that was OK. They were able to give each other the privacy they needed.

Out of the water, they relaxed on the large sun loungers without bothering to get dressed again, shady canopies protecting them from the harshness of the afternoon sun.

Now it was Auba’s turn to be concerned. Matze had gone to sleep curled up against his side, one leg thrown over Auba, nestled snugly under his right arm. He had absolutely no idea what Matze was dreaming about, but he was hard, really hard, gently thrusting against Auba’s side in his sleep, smearing the wetness leaking from the tip of his cock against Auba’s hipbone. Auba was sweating, not because of the heat, but because he had no idea what to do. Should he wake Matze up and maybe embarrass him? Or risk Matze coming by rubbing against him in his sleep? Equally embarrassing for Matze!

To his profound relief, he heard Marco and Erik get up, careful not to wake Matze, Erik quietly telling him that they were going to their room for a nap.

Once he was certain that they were alone, Auba made his decision. He gently turned Matze onto his side, still holding him close but gaining access to his body. Matze stirred sleepily, half awake. Auba kissed him, ever so carefully. He ran his tongue over Matze’s lower lip and Matze opened his mouth with soft sigh, granting Auba access. They kissed, wet and open-mouthed, before relaxing into a deep tongue kiss, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths.

It was only when he was sure that Matze was aware enough of what was going on that Auba reached down and touched him, swiping across the wet head of Matze’s cock with his thumb, making Matze shiver with anticipation. He did it again. This time Matze whimpered softly. ‘Please … Auba … Please …’

Auba took a firm grasp of Matze’s cock, keeping his thumb near the sensitive tip to stroke it every so often, while he slowly, almost tenderly, jerked Matze off. It wasn’t too long before Matze came, surprisingly quietly, relaxing into his climax with a soft sigh and a whimper while Auba kissed the top of his head.

Matze had found release, but he wasn’t yet satisfied.

‘S’not enough. Want more. Need more. Need you. Need you, Auba. Need to feel you inside me. Please.’

‘Chéri. I don’t have any lube on me. And it’s been a while. I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘Sun lotion. Ssss’hypoallergenic. Sssss’OK. Since we don’t have to use condoms any more …‘ Matze’s voice sounded distant, his words slurred with lust.

Without letting go of Matze, who was now a warm dead weight of blissed-out boyfriend in his arms, Auba looked about desperately for the sun cream. After six months together, knowing that they had both been tested and would never be unfaithful, that they would never put the other’s health at risk, they had agreed to stop using condoms.

The feeling of being bare inside Matze still took Auba’s breath away every time. Nothing had ever felt like that for him. Unless maybe it was the feeling of Matze coming deep inside him, filling him with the proof of his passion. And every time they made love now, it reminded him that they were committed to each other and only each other.

Opening the bottle of sun lotion, Auba realised that the smell of coconut would always take him back to this unbelievably mind-blowing afternoon in the sun. Auba still wasn’t entirely sure that it wasn’t him who was asleep and conjuring up this incredible fantasy in his dreams!

Somehow Auba managed to open the bottle one handed and squeeze some of the rich liquid onto his fingers. The bottle slipped out of his slick fingers, but Auba was past caring.

‘Put your leg over me again, chéri.’ Auba coaxed.

Matze obeyed, giving Auba easy access to where Matze most longed to be touched. Auba smeared the sun lotion over Matze’s quivering entrance, already relaxed from his climax and open in this exposed position. Matze’s reaction was incredible. He clasped his arms round Auba’s neck, using it as leverage to thrust back on to Auba’s fingers.

This really was mind blowing. Auba was now trapped immobile under Matze, who was fucking himself senseless onto Auba’s fingers. Matze’s head was buried in Auba’s neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive spot where his shoulder met his neck. Auba was sure that it would leave a telltale mark, one that their friends were bound to notice, but Matze was far too far gone in the haze of his overwhelming desire to care anymore.

In the months that they had been together, they had made love in pretty much every position possible and just about everywhere possible. Matze had become confident enough to express his deepest desires and fantasies and they had spent some amazingly intense nights together. But Auba had never seen him quite like this, so relaxed, so needy, so desperate, so … well … so … wanton. And outside in the bright light of the afternoon sun. Come to think of it, Auba had never actually quite done this before either.

‘More. Give me more.’ hissed Matze, desperately rocking himself back on Auba’s fingers. Auba obliged, twisting his hand to be able to insert a third finger into Matze. He wasn’t opening Matze, Matze was doing it all by himself. Matze was hard again, he could feel him against his side. Auba’s poor cock was feeling seriously left out of things and he began to wonder if Matze could fuck himself to a second orgasm just like this. But Matze had begged to have Auba inside him. And he so badly needed to be inside him. He needed to be the one who made Matze come.

Auba pulled his fingers out. Matze whined at the loss, biting hard into Auba’s neck.

‘It’s OK, chéri. You’ll have me soon.’

He had nothing left to use as lube, but reckoned that Matze would be well past caring. Finding a way to enter Matze in this position was a much bigger challenge though. Lifting Matze slightly and using his free hand to grasp Matze’s butt cheek, spreading him open and holding him firmly in securely in position at the same time, Auba was able to nudge the head of his cock inside Matze. Matze groaned before dropping his head again to worry at the damp, reddened spot he had sucked and bitten into Auba’s neck, his muffled moans vibrating against Auba’s throat.

Despite the awkwardness of the angle, this felt incredible. Auba wasn’t able to thrust into Matze very hard or deep and could only rock their bodies together, moving himself gently inside Matze through the rolling of his hips. The tightness, constant pressure and friction on the sensitive head of Auba’s cock threatened to drag Auba’s climax from him all too soon. Luckily the head of his cock was putting almost constant pressure against Matze’s prostrate and Matze’s own cock was rubbing against the ridge of Auba’s abdominal muscles with every roll of their hips.

They came together. Matze slumped onto Aubas’s body, heavy and boneless in his afterglow, and Auba held him tight as he slept the sleep of satisfied exhaustion.


	2. Marco & Erik

Marco and Erik were lying naked in their huge bed, kissing slowly and gently. Marco was lying on top of Erik and they were simply enjoying the luxury of being together, skin-to-skin, with no worries, no deadlines and no responsibilities. Auba and Matze would clearly be some time anyway. Their bare cocks were nudging together, exchanging greetings, and they luxuriated in the sensation, the exquisite tension of anticipation. But for now they were just making the most of each other’s company.

‘Poor Matze. He really does need Auba to take care of him right now. He was about to explode.’

‘I’m sure Auba is dealing with that as we speak.’ Marco smiled knowingly. ‘I kind of envy them still being like that, still new to each other, still horny all the time.’ Marco paused. ‘You know, coming here, with them, I was kind of worried. I mean Auba is surely some kind of amazing super stud lover. I am not sure I can compete, I suppose. And us … well we’re more like an old married couple.’

Erik kissed him softly, holding Marco’s face between his hands. ‘Marco,’ and Erik said his beloved's name with such depth of feeling, ‘yes, they’re kind of cute. And kind of hot.’ Erik giggled. ‘But this is what I want. You. Me. Forever. The years we’ve been together. The years we have before us. Everything we have experienced together and have yet to experience together. The love and trust we have. That we know each other inside and out, but there is still more to learn every day. Maybe one day even be an old married couple. Nothing is hotter and sexier and more satisfying than that. And we are hot. And still horny most of the time!’

Marco ran the back of his fingers across the line of Erik’s cheekbone, an intimate gesture full of tenderness and promise. ‘Thank you, Erik. But you know that if you ever want anything, I mean anything different, you just have to ask. I’d give you whatever you wanted.’

‘I know, Marco.’

Marco reached for the lube to prepare Erik.

‘I’ve been horny since breakfast, Marco, it’s not going to take much today.’ And now Erik kissed Marco deeply and passionately, inviting his tongue deep into his mouth just as he was inviting him deep into his body.

Their lovemaking was soft and gentle, born out of the ease of years together and complete familiarity with each other and their bodies, just as Erik had said. They moved together in complete harmony, in synchronicity, rolling and pitching like the motion of the ocean’s waves outside, punctuated by soft gasps and sighs. They came together, their climax breaking over them like the white foamy surf on the beach, looking deep into each other’s eyes, intimately bonded, fighting the natural instinct to shut their eyes.

They lay cuddled together for some time, warm and snuggled together in the blanket of their love, exchanging soft, lazy kisses. Half hard again just from being cuddled so close to Erik, Marco was beginning to wonder if he had the energy to make love to Erik once more. Then, without warning, Erik pulled away from Marco’s arms to kneel on the bed in front of him.

‘Just because we’ve been together for ever doesn’t mean we can’t do … well … things anymore. You’ll need more lube, Marco. Plenty of it. I want you to fuck me hard. Really hard. And I mean really, really hard. As hard as you can.’

Even though it was Erik who was now on all fours before a slightly shocked Marco, the look he gave his boyfriend was that of a pure predator, needy and hungry. Erik wasn’t even blushing as he gave Marco this unbelievable command.

Marco wasn’t entirely sure what was going on here, but didn’t really feel that saying no was an option right now. And his cock certainly didn’t seem to want to say no as it was suddenly rock hard and taking a definite interest in what was happening. He squeezed most of what was left in the tube of lube onto his fingers, thickly coating the area around Erik’s entrance that would have to bear the brunt of the impact if they _really_ did this, pushing as much lube as possible inside Erik.

‘I’m ready,‘ snarled Erik, ‘you don’t need to prepare me. Just take me. Now!’

So Marco simply obeyed, taking hold of Erik’s hipbones, anchoring his fingers into the soft smooth skin round the sharp line of the bone - that was probably going to leave a mark, but it was the least of Marco’s worries right now - and thrust himself deep into Erik with one powerful move. Erik pushed himself back, almost growling, taking Marco as deep as possible into himself. And then Marco simply let go himself, holding Erik in place and thrusting in and out of him with unrestrained force and passion. This was incredible. They’d had a lot of pretty hot sex over the years, but it had never been this … well … the only word was animalistic. He’d never known Erik to just want to be fucked hard.

Marco had used enough lube that the friction was comfortable even at this tempo, the force of his thrusts pushing the lube back inside Erik with every stroke, so he was somehow able to keep up this punishing rhythm. Sweat dropped from his skin onto Erik’s body. The air was thick with the smell and sounds of sex: Erik and Marco’s grunts, the sound of his pelvis slapping against Erik, the wet sound of his cock thrusting into Erik, the sweet incoherent filth coming out of Erik’s mouth, ‘Fuck, Marco … yes … more … harder … deeper … don’t stop … please don’t stop, Marco, Maaarco ...‘

Erik was so lost that he could no longer support himself with his arms extended, so he sank onto his elbows with his head between his hands. Marco moved with Erik, adjusting the angle, with the result that every stroke now battered Erik’s prostrate. Erik was sobbing now, the pleasure almost more than he could endure. Marco realised that Erik was now completely immobile and took his hands off his hips, relishing the amazing feeling of Erik kneeling down before him for Marco to fuck into him, over and over again. He lightly ran his fingernails down either side of Erik’s spine. And then, oh sweet mercy, Erik lifted his head and simply mewled, again and again, every time Marco did this.

Erik’s orgasm was explosively powerful, his back arched, his whole body convulsing with pleasure, his cock twitching and spurting onto the bed. Marco fucked him through it, keeping up a steady rhythm despite the pressure of Erik’s walls clenching round him. Marco had been too focused on giving Erik what he craved to think about his own release. He desperately needed it now, but knew that Erik wouldn’t be able to take much more.

Still inside Erik, he lifted up Erik’s limp torso – mentally thanking all those extra shifts he had done in the gym lifting weights at the start of the season – holding him tight and secure. Erik’s back was slick with sweat and pressed against Marco’s chest, his head thrown back onto Marco’s shoulder, exposing his vulnerable throat.

Erik was now incredibly tight round Marco and he knew that a couple of thrusts would send him over the edge. As he came, he sank his teeth into the unresisting flesh at the base of Erik’s neck, marking Erik as his and his alone for all eternity.

***

Marco held Erik in his arms afterwards. Erik was now his sweet boy once again, his hair sweaty and tousled. Marco smoothed the sweaty locks back, kissing Erik on the forehead.

‘Erik, have you wanted that for a while? I mean … would you want it again?’

Erik shrugged, burying his face in Marco’s shoulder. ‘Maybe. Not in the season, it’s too risky. But we’re on holiday. It’s different. It’s kind of the same feeling as when we make love and it’s really intense and emotional, like nothing else in the world exists but you and me and our bodies moving together. But it’s much, much more physical. I feel well and truly fucked out. By you and only you. Like you possess me. And yes, I like the feeling.’

They snuggled together for a bit.

‘By the way, Marco.’

‘Yes, Erik.’

‘I’m taking you tonight. Just so you know.’

‘Of course, darling.’

And once that was made clear, Erik drifted off into sleep.

Marco looked down at the man sleeping in his arms, at his beautiful Erik. And Erik really was beautiful. His Disney prince, as he sometimes called him teasingly. Erik’s face was perfectly even and symmetrical; his fine features, lovely eyes, clear skin, and the strong set line of his jaw would make him a perfect suitor for any Sleeping Beauty or Snow White. But Erik had more depth of character than any one-dimensional Disney prince. He had even surprised Marco today, even after the years they had been together. Hmmm, maybe there were things that Marco might like to try too, assuming Erik was up for it.

Marco looked down Erik’s body, which betrayed the signs of distinctly non Disney-friendly activity. Erik’s belly was caked with dried come and the backs of his thighs were sticky with lube and from where Marco had come inside him twice. Erik had refused to clean up before they slept, saying that he wanted to keep the feeling and memory of what they had done on his skin for a bit longer and they could shower together before going back to Matze and Auba.

Looking at Erik, Marco felt a sharp burst of tenderness for this man who had taken the huge risk of sharing his life with him. He decided that once Erik woke up he would take him into the massive rainforest shower in their bathroom and wash him with the care and devotion he deserved. He would wash Erik’s hair – Erik loved it when he did that – and soap and clean every inch of his gorgeous body as if it was an act of adoration. And then he would rub lotion into every inch of his skin, worshipping his young prince. Of course, that was rather running the risk of them being late for dinner …

Marco suspected that being on holiday with their clearly loved-up friends had made Erik feel a bit more adventurous. The thought of Auba and Matze making love by the pool had definitely turned Erik on. Perhaps next time they wouldn’t need to go as far as having separate sleeping villas!

Auba and Matze getting together had been good for Erik as well and had given him someone he could be open with about parts of his life that otherwise had to stay hidden. Marco had no idea if the two younger men talked about ‘stuff’, that was Erik’s private business and even the closest of couples needed private space. They were lucky that both Erik and Matze understood Marco and Auba’s need for their own special bro time. And he trusted Matze as someone who would always protect him and Erik’s confidences.

Marco had liked and respected Matze, but he had been a bit surprised when he realised that something was going on between him and Auba. They had seemed such an unlikely couple at first. But as the months wore on, it just seemed so obviously right, as if it had always been meant to be, as meant to be as Erik and he were. Matze was blossoming under Auba’s love and encouragement. And there was a real depth of strength to this young man. He was Auba’s rock.

Marco had smiled when he had seen Matze’s strong arm slung round Auba’s neck after a particularly crucial goal and kept there, even after all their other team mates had run up to surround Auba and hug him. A bit like when he allowed himself the indulgence of burying his hands or his face in Erik’s hair. They kept their professional and private lives apart, but sometime you just had to share these special adrenalin-filled moments with a beloved one, with the one who understood everything and was there for you in both the best and worst of times.

And then Marco settled down for a nap too. He had the feeling that he was going to need a lot of stamina on this holiday to keep up with Erik’s appetites. And he was going to have the slightly embarrassing task of asking their ever so discrete butler to acquire more lube for them. That was one downside of holidaying on a totally isolated private island. Maybe he should ask Auba if he needed more too, if the look in Matze’s eyes was anything to go by …

***

A few hours later, Erik and Marco returned to the poolside, now dressed in longer shorts and t-shirts. They found Matze still naked, still drowsy, this time completely draped over Auba’s body, giving them an unobscured view of his perfectly shaped backside.

Marco coughed. ‘Maybe you two want to shower and dress? We’ve ordered cocktails on the beach before dinner. Join us when you are ready.’

Matze smiled shyly at Auba after their friends left. ‘Um … do you think they know what we were doing?’

Auba laughed, kissing the tip of Matze’s nose. ‘Of course! And the impressive bite mark on my shoulder might just give it away in any case. I think Erik might have a matching one though. What do you think they were doing in their villa? Erik definitely has the self-satisfied look of a well-fucked young man.’

‘You mean like the one I have right now?’

‘Just like your beautiful, gorgeous, blissed-out post-orgasmic expression that I will never get enough of seeing and that nobody else can ever see.’

Matze smiled again, kissing Auba, loving the feel of their totally relaxed and pliant naked bodies melted against each other in the now early evening sun, And to think that a few months ago having sex on the sofa in daylight was adventurous for him. And then his stomach rumbled, ruining the mood.

Auba chuckled, playfully swatting Matze on the backside. ‘Come on. Let’s shower and then eat!

***

And that set the tone for their magical week on the island. They slept. And ate. And explored. Spent many a happy hour in the pool. And drank cocktails. Matze skipped the spa visits as that really was _not_ his thing, preferring to read a good book in a shady spot instead. And if sex on the beach was more than just the name of a cocktail for them, well that remained a secret between them and the turtles roaming the island. They took this week to relax, to recharge their batteries, to soak up the sun and to soak up each other, to refuel for the challenges of the new season that lay before them.

Yes, they had to stay fit. And they had a holiday exercise plan. And performance recording monitors with them. Professional footballers at their level were never entirely off duty. But they were swimming. And running on the beach. And as Marco put it, in that way that only he could, they were getting plenty of regular high-quality aerobic exercise, just not recording all of it. After all, there are some peaks on your heart rate monitor you just _don’t_ want to have to explain to your fitness coach!

**Author's Note:**

> I set this in the Seychelles partly for Auba because they are French speaking islands off the coast of Africa. Unusually for an African country, they have very recently decriminalised homosexual acts, specifically anal sex. And a lot of famous and/or wealthy people go there for undisturbed vacations. I wanted my boys to be completely 100% safe and secure to be themselves. I also thought Matze would like the turtles as he did go swimming with dolphins this year.
> 
> As I was researching an exact setting, I might have accidentally stumbled on the resort where one of them did indeed go on holiday this summer. This wasn't deliberate and I don't actually know as I chose not to look into it. But this setting was just too perfect for what I had in mind for my boys to pass up. 
> 
> But that was in the back of my mind and as I read about the island there was just a tiny stab of envy that i would never be able to afford to go somewhere like that. However, while it is idyllic and I would especially love all the things that Matze loves in this story, it is also a gilded cage and I would hate *having* to go somewhere like that. I am not saying that we should feel sorry for what are very privileged young men, nor would they want us to, but it is another side to the story. Equally, the fact that they are never really off duty is based on reading an interview with one of the most thoughtful ex-footballers I know, Sebastian Kehl, who has spoken about this after he retired.


End file.
